Impossible, Unthinkable and Simply Absurd
by EnvyRoxx
Summary: A dark man, a girl and alone in a forest completely void of life...


**Impossible, Unthinkable and Simply Absurd**

The sunrays shone through the high roof of the forest, making the calm morning bathe in a golden light. The fast tapping of running feet reached the sensitive ears of the birds. The suffocating feeling of evil spread throughout the green forest like fog. Without premonition, the birds' chirping ceased to be. In this sudden silence, the other inhabitants of the forest came to a sudden stop. They felt the upcoming evil and rapidly disappeared into the deeper, safer parts of the forest.

* * *

><p>The usually lively forest was quiet. Far too quiet. She froze mid-step. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. All animal life had suddenly vanished. The vegetation suddenly looked undernourished. It was as if an invisible force had sucked away all life. She sank to the ground and pressed her back against the rough tree trunk of the old oak. She tried with pure willpower to supress her presence. She didn't know who or what had caused the sudden lack of life, but whatever it was, it was on its way – she could feel it in the air. She raised her hand and pushed the light strands out of her eyes. She had yet to feel a presence of some kind, but that didn't mean it wasn't close. She refused to admit it, but she was scared – terrified.<p>

* * *

><p>He flew through the forest. The sandal clad feet barely brushed the ground. There wasn't a single living being near; even the trees seemed to turn away from him. He smirked. They knew better than to get in his way. He had supressed his presence to the point where no living being could sense it. The animals had probably felt the dark aura that followed him wherever he went and fled to safety.<p>

What was this?  
>Another presence brushed the borderline of his consciousness. A very weak one at that. The owner was either very weak, or – his eyes narrowed – there was someone trying to hide their presence.<p>

* * *

><p>She swallowed thickly. Whatever it was it had gotten closer. The evil it brought with it was overwhelming. She screwed her eyes shut. Suddenly, without warning, she heard calm, almost inaudible, breathing. The soft but slightly pungent smell of male perfume reached her nostrils. It was the same perfume her fiancé wore. On closer examination she also perceived the faint undertone of blood. Her eyes flew open. The only thing in her line of vision was a pair of legs.<em><br>It_ had arrived.  
>"Found you."<br>The owner of the voice was obviously the man before her. Her eyes trailed up his body (stopping annoyingly long on a certain area under his abdomen) and found the emotionless face. She took a harsh breath. "_It"_ wasn't who she had expected. "_It"_ was the man from her dreams; the man who was wanted by the police; the man whose head was worth countless thousand yen.  
>The man whose hands were stained with her parents' blood.<p>

* * *

><p>The young man with the dark eyes looked down at the terrified form by his feet. No. Not terrified; surprised. Assumedly she wondered what he was doing there. After all, he was banned from these parts if the forest. He observed with a cold gaze how she got to her feet. He was a head taller than her. It made him feel more confident and he knew it had the opposite effect on the young woman whom he looked down upon. By tilting her head back she daringly met his empty gaze. A faint smile slowly split her beautiful face. His eyes focused on her lips. A familiar urge formed in his chest. If it wasn't for his excellent self-control, he would have thrown himself at her.<p>

* * *

><p>The feeling (which slowly spread through her body like wildfire when she recognized him) was too much. Suddenly she did what for most people was considered suicide; she through her arms around the dark-haired man's neck and pulled him close. Greedily she inhaled his scent as if it was a drug. Her dainty hands found their way to his hair and freed it from the low ponytail.<p>

* * *

><p>He displayed a faint smile when she ran her hands through his long hair. His rough hands stilled on her waist. He bowed his head and rested his forehead in the crook of her neck. He inhaled the scent of newly washed mixed with vanilla; the scent which had something of a calming effect on him. A small, content smile touched his lips. He knew she didn't care about what he had done in the past. What she felt for him was for many an impossible – let alone absurd – feeling, at least if it was directed at someone like him; a murderer. It was impossible, unthinkable and simply absurd – in other words completely wonderful. She had managed to do what no one else had done; she had forgiven him for his sins. She even loved him for who he was; and for that, he was forever grateful.<p> 


End file.
